


Stray

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Coach is my spirit animal, Full Shift Werewolves, Full shift Theo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nolan Needs A Hug, Nolan is hurt, Nolan's family is loaded, Rare Pairings, Theo is a fluffy puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Nolan finds his small pack of misfits.





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> For my Queen. Thank you, for your help and all the brainstorming. I hope you like it.

The sound of loud laughter hit Nolan as soon as he stood outside apartment number 14. The teen shuffled his feet nervously as he examined the crooked numbers on the old, stained door. Maybe it’s the wrong one, maybe if he walked around a little he could find the one he had been looking for, maybe…

 

“Nolan?” The chimera’s surprised voice broke Nolan’s train of thought, making the younger teen gasp in surprise as the boy took a few steps back until his back hit the wall behind him. Nolan did not expect to see Theo at Coach’s. Sure, he had heard the rumors about them but it sounded so surreal.

 

“I-I-I was just, I’ve had-“ The teen stuttered, making Theo raise a brow in annoyance before he took a deep breath, stealing himself, starting out confidently but his voice breaking towards the end of his sentence. “You sa-said that I don’t have to hunt alone.”

 

Nolan watched as the chimera examined him, the older boy’s nostrils flaring, eyes widening as he searched the younger’s face before he let out a long sigh, letting Nolan in. The boy wondered what the chimera could have smelled on him. Could he smell nervousness? His tiredness? The wounds he had?

 

 _“Cupcake, pull out the other TV tray, we’ve got a guest for dinner.”_ The teen heard Theo’s loud voice, taking his shoes off at the door. He examined the apartment with his large, curious eyes, just the slightest hint of disgust pulling at his brows and pinching his nose. The apartment wasn’t much. Not what Nolan was used to with their large house, the maid making sure that it was always tidy, especially when they had guests. They had the best of everything with large spaces and bright walls, each and every room smelling like a different flower. It was odd, how this small and slightly run down apartment felt more like a home than that large establishment.

 

Nolan watched as Coach kissed the chimera’s temple and got up from the couch, rushing to the kitchen with the speed of a pregnant bear. Theo waited for Nolan to sit down next to him and get comfortable while Bobby brought in the trays one by one, the chimera giving him a quick peck on the lips before digging in. The food tasted like cardboard, not something Nolan’s been used to. Not a fancy dish their cook would put together for a family dinner. But his stomach still welcomed it like someone who’s been starving for days.

 

“Do your parents know that you are spending the night here?” Coach asked, his voice doubtful. Of course the older would ask Nolan. He’s a teacher first and foremost, of course he cares in his own, twisted way.

 

“They are out of town,” Nolan shrugged, his mouth full of his dinner. “Not that they would care.” He whispered and looked away, missing the way the chimera’s head snapped up, or how the older boy’s nostrils flared, again.

 

His tray empty and stomach full, Nolan let Coach take his tray, his eyes trailing after Bobby as the oldest of the three went to the kitchen, and threw away the empty plastic containers. The sound of a cabinet door closing startled the teen and he shuddered as his coach’s crazed voice boomed in the small apartment, “Get the couch ready for the Stray, will you?”

 

It amazed the teen, how well the two fit together. How the chimera’s more reserved self fit together with the coach’s more loud personality. Perhaps, they were both equally crazed. That’s what made them click. As if Bobby didn’t have to ask Theo, the chimera appeared in the living room, bedsheets, a pillow and a blanket in his hands, making a bed for Nolan quickly.

 

“Don’t forget to get the Stray something he can sleep in, precious.” Coach padded back to the room from the kitchen, a spoon hanging from his mouth with a bucket of ice cream in his hand.

 

Nolan stepped next to him awkwardly, his heart racing. The youngest scrunched up his nose inannoyance but the only words that came to his lips were, _“Can Coach stop calling me stray?”_

 

He watched as Theo and Coach stopped abruptly, the older taking out the spoon from his mouth and pointing it at him while Theo dropped the pajamas on the couch and looked at him, a loud “No” sounding from both men’s lips. Nolan let Theo show him the bathroom, the younger taking a quick shower and changing quickly. Again, the bathroom was so much smaller than what he was used to but he made it work. It was all better than being alone and afraid in his own big and cold house.

 

“I've never seen him like that.” The teen whispered as he got back to the living room, stopping in front of the armchair where his coach sat with a large, black wolf dozing on his lap.

 

“Never seen him as a wolf?” An amused smile pulled at Bobby’s lips, not looking away from the crappy show he had been watching.

 

Nolan shook his head as he got closer and got comfortable on the couch, pulling the covers up. “So peaceful.” The boy yawned, his eyelids getting heavier by the minute. He felt exhaustion take over and push him into a peaceful sleep, one that he did not have in the las couple of weeks. He only woke once in the middle of the night, sneaking into the kitchen to get glass of water.

 

“He’s hurt, Bobby. I could smell blood on him. I shouldn’t smell blood on him.” Theo’s low, concerned voice made Nolan sneak closer to their bedroom door, listening carefully.

 

“I’m gonna-“ Coach’s deeper, angry voice cut in, making Nolan jump back a few feet, hurrying back to his makeshift bed.

 

“No, Bobby wait.” Nolan tried to calm his breathing, his eyes now wide open. He doubted he could go back to sleep when they were arguing because of him. These two people cared more about him than his parents ever did. “I know he reminds you of Dean. But let him sleep, Cupcake.” Theo’s strangely calm voice did nothing to stop the older man. The room to their bedroom flew open, revealing an angry, huffing Coach.

 

“Who did this to you?” Bobby’s angry voice boomed, making Nolan clutch his blanket closer, a small, scared whine escaping his lips. He could have sworn he heard Theo sigh before coach repeated his question in a much softer, calmer tone. Nolan hesitated shaking his head, not willing to answer any of Bobby’s questions. He’s not a snitch. He couldn’t even imagine what his schoolmates would do to him if he told a teacher what had been going on. Oddly enough, he didn’t need to answer any questions.

 

Theo leant in, whispering something to Bobby before the older whispered, his tone scaring Nolan more than any supernatural could, “I’m gonna make sure those little rats regret ever laying a finger on the Stray kid.”

 

Oddly enough, Coach kept his word. Nolan couldn’t even imagine how the chimera found each and every kid, but suddenly, all the bullying and beating stopped. They still looked at him with disgust in their eyes but Nolan could live with that. Not that he had any friends. Ever since he spent the night at Coach’s, the teen started hanging out with Theo more, occasionally helping the chimera with some cases and research that resulted in him spending the night a lot more often. Neither men minded having the boy over, and if Theo knew from Nolan’s chemo signals how happy it made the boy whenever they helped him with his homework or Coach heated up one of those crappy meals Nolan became fond of, the chimera never commented on it.

 

Nolan might have found a home in their small pack of misfits.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but write Bobbeo/Raestock when I've got a dozen other WIP's laying around in my drafts. Definitely my most precious pairing. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and the make my day. Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as friendlysociopath


End file.
